One Piece: Fading into the Darkness
by FujiTenshi
Summary: As she witnesses the horror that she had experienced, Tsushiyo Azusa also tries to stop the tragedies in the Grand Line with the Straw Hats...but will it work?  Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.
1. Silence

I don't own Running Man ^_^ Disclaimer of One Piece is found in the story description.

* * *

Aish. It had been a few weeks since the girl had been on the Internet; her laptop had been taken off her brother who was currently removing the viruses.

_Ring ring! _

She stood up.

_Ring ring!_

She looked at the phone and grabbed for it. Suddenly, a shiver went down her spine and she raised my eyebrows as the girl turned around.

"Tch." Azusa answered the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"This is Fujiyuu Natsuki speaking. May I speak to Tsushiyo Azusa?"

"This is Tsushiyo Azusa sir."

"Oh that's great, I would like to speak to you about…"

A boy's head popped his head out. He had the same hair colour as her; light blue, with his fringe put to the side and he had a grin on his face.

"…it would be great to have…"

Tsushiyo Kasumi distracted her sister while the man on the phone was still blabbering on. Azusa, irritated by this, silently shooed him away.

"...I hope you can-"

_BAM!_

She had tripped over the telephone wire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SHIBAL!"

_-Click._

She winced at the sound. "Damn."

"Sis, you don't need to shout. Nor swear in Korean."

"Shush you."

"I was expecting you to speak Japanese…from your otaku mouth." She glared at her brother as he laughed.

"You do know that I was about to get a job. We need more money for a better house you know."

"I know I know."

"Then don't ruin the conversation. Don't forget to continue your fixing tomorrow ok?"

"Ah, I forgot to mention, I overheard a conversation in my lecture class."

Ignoring him, she said, "Ah, I remember. Nii-san, when am I going to have my laptop back?" The boy frowned at the girl, wondering how stupid she was; luckily, the household had 2 other extra laptops but Azusa had no knowledge of the electronics being in her presence.

He had avoided the topic. "Did you hear about the manga?"

"Which one?"

"One Piece."

She smiled. "And?"

"The current chapter was something about Law?"

"Waitwut? Current chapter?"

"Yep. He's actually a-"

_WHACK._

"Damn it that hurt…."

"No spoilers for me yet! Don't tell me or else I'll hit you again!"

"Azu…you hit my chest though…"

I flinched.

"…"

"-"

Silence filled the room.

Until a bird had interrupted.

"Sorry ne.."

Damn. Damn it all. To make two of them think of it hurt their emotional mind. Azusa walked off and went up to her bedroom.

She muttered underneath her breath and threw herself on the bed. Today was a bad time to be thinking about negative things as well. There wasn't much to do to fill up her mind, learning that her brother knew there were other laptops, she searched foe them. Eventually, she found one which was somehow at top of her cupboard. Azusa decided to watch Running Man on the laptop, spending 5 hours re-watching most of the episodes. Many people would frown to hear a girl who was supposed to be a fan of anime and manga enjoying Korean variety shows, but she didn't care. She laughed at the Monday Couple being awkward. Then it buffered.

She frowned.


	2. Lost

Italics means that someone's doing an action or it's writing.

**Musicofmadness: **I know, I was in a bit of a rush so I didn't get to fully finish this chapter ^_^;; Sorry D:

* * *

The laptop isn't supposed to buffer, Azusa thought.

Confused, she stood up and walked up to the door to search for her brother, still worried of what happened a few hours ago. As she opened it she felt herself fly back into her room and slam into the wall. To her surprise, she was floating and at the same time something had grabbed her neck, attempting to crush her throat. She shut her eyes in agony and failed to scream since the pain was reaching her. Azusa slowly grabbed onto the source that was holding her neck, and felt herself being slammed into the wall. She looked up and saw a dagger go through her chest.

"What the heck is- _cough_ - " Everything around her went black and the girl lost her senses, falling to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small island, a huge explosion appeared, catching everyone's attention. The one nearest had looked up, and cocked his head to the side, deciding to search what had happened. The boy in the straw hat stopped to a halt and saw the image before him; trees looked like they had been burnt and the grass was gone. He then continued walking and saw a limp girl in the center of the scene. The blue-haired girl was wheezing, and was facing the other side of Luffy. Luffy, who was confused as ever decided to help her up but stopped as he saw her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"OOOOI~~~~~~~~~~~!"

Nico Robin, along with Usopp, had heard Luffy shouting.

Usopp shouted back, "WHAT IS IT LUFFY?"

"LOOK HERE!"

Usopp glanced at Robin, "He's in the middle of the island. Seems like he's found something."

"Let's go~~!" Usopp ran, thinking that his captain had found meat. They found their destination, to see Luffy carrying a body over his shoulder.

"What are you doing Captain?" The archaeologist said.

"Carrying her! She looks like Vivi! But…her hair's different!"

_COUGH COUGH._

Luffy felt something wet and looked to see what it was. They looked at the girl, and Usopp gasped.

"Oi oi oi Luffy...she's bleeding a lot."

"She was?"

"You didn't notice!"

"Luffy-san, I think you should send her back to the ship and let Chopper take care of her." Robin said.

"Un!" And the raven-haired boy ran to the ship.

Azusa's POV:

Tsushiyo Azusa blinked, her vision still blurry and she got up, finding herself hitting someone's head.

"ITE!" She blinked again.

The person blinked back.

"Oh, you're awake! A young lady like you shouldn't get up after getting such a huge wound."

"-"

"Are you okay my lady?"

Azusa continued staring at the man, surprised at who she was looking at. Still staring in shock, she pointed at his face and shouted. "ERO-COOK!"

The man stared at her with a blank face. "My lady, I think you should rest more."

Confused, she opened her mouth and the door was open and an animal entered the room. The cook noticed, "Oh, Chopper! How was her health?"

"Kind of bad, although it seems like she's gotten used to hits like these, so she has a few days to heal."

Azusa looked at Sanji, and she said, "Oi, this can't be real can it?"

Sanji looked back at the girl, who looked like she was mouthing something. Chopper saw what was happening and he tapped Azusa's shoulder. She looked at the reindeer.

"Regarding your throat...it's severely damaged so you won't be able to talk." Azusa looked at the reindeer in disbelief.

I'M NOT ABLE TO TALK? Azusa thought.

Chopper, seeing the horrified look in her face, said, "I'm sorry."

Sanji, still sitting down next to Azusa, decided to interrupt the tense scene. "So where did you come from?"

She opened her mouth, and closed it. She knew that they wouldn't understand what world she came from. She drew a circle using her finger, and used both of her arms to make a cross.

"You're from a pirate's island?" The girl shook her head. "Holy cross?" She facepalmed.

Chopper came back with pieces of paper and Azusa didn't notice the reindeer go out of the cabin to get paper!

"_I'm not from around here."_

Sanji raised his eyebrow and didn't ask any more questions. "Chopper will keep you company, I have to cook!" And the cook twirled away. He was out of the room but he stopped and looked back, "My lady, what is your name?

"_Tsushiyo Azusa."_

"Nice to meet you Azusa-swaan~~~" and walked away to the kitchen.

The young girl was still worried; how the heck did she get here? She shrugged to herself, not caring if she was being delusional or dreaming. What mattered was that she was in the world of One Piece. Azusa realised Chopper was still in the room. She smiled. "_Thank you for patching me up." _

"You don't need to thank me you bastard~~!" And the reindeer was wiggling happily. His blue nose was adorable that she felt like pinching it and squeal like a mad woman. As she continued having weird imaginations, Chopper looked up and asked if she was OK. She nodded joyfully. She then looked around, realizing that she was on the Strawhat's ship. Is it Thousand Sunny? Azusa thought. Realizing that her reaction was late, she dug through what she could remember about what was currently happening although she wasn't sure what ship she was on. She stopped, and decided not to interfere with the story.

Few days later

Azusa had the chance to see all of the crew, noticing that Brook and Franky wasn't present. As well as Thousand Sunny. She healed quickly and Azusa was already getting along with the Captain and the females. Well, she made sure she didn't get involved with Nami's evil money plans.

Nami had appeared again, and Azusa wrote, _'Where are we going?'_

She replied, "An island." She fell on the floor. Of course they were going to an island.

"Oh, if you're wondering why the ship looks weird, Merry is in a bad state so we should at least tell…"

I winced, noticing that my head was aching. I then ignored it, continuing to listen to Nami's plans to the next island.

"…..and I'm guessing it will take a few hours to reach" -

"Nnnngghhh!" She felt herself crumple up and saw someone look at her in horror. The girl gasped for air and saw the person running towards her…

_**"Mom! Stop it! I'm fed up of you idiots arguing!"**_

_**She couldn't bear to look at the injuries and blood that the man had. He was on the floor, fallen and beaten by the woman at front of him whom he had loved dearly. The woman whose face was covered in red blood glared at the child and threw a stool at her which hit the poor child on the face. The girl had also fallen to the floor, with blood dripping and wet tears falling.**_

_**The mad woman Tsushiyo Azusa saw was throwing her father's luggage, clothes and all of his things outside. She screamed, "GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" **_

_**"No! Stop that! He's not going out! You're the one who's wrecking all of this and our family relationship so YOU SHOULD GET OUT!" The brave child wiped a bit of blood as she shouted at the woman she used to call oka-san.**_

_**The woman stared at her, she said, "Do you want to be like your fucking father you annoying git? I'm fed up of you brats!"**_

_**Azusa scowled as she glared at the woman. She then heard crying, and glanced at the little thing in the corner; her cherished...**_

_The hand reached for the sword that was in her sight.._

_**Azusa's eyes widened as the woman lifted something sharp and a voice screamed-**_

_WHACK._

A sword had been thrown at Nami. Luckily, it missed her by an inch.

Zoro, who was resting, lifted one of his eyelids and glanced at the attacker. Robin still had her book, but her head was lifted up. There was a slam from the door and Sanji came running out of the kitchen, "WHAT HAPPENED? NAMI-SWAAN!" Alerted by the sword which had belonged to the swordsman, he muttered, "Bloody marimo..." And shot a death glare at Zoro.

All of them were quiet.

She stared at the attacker in shock, "…Azusa?"

Nami was still shaken from the attack, but she bravely looked at Tsushiyo in suspicion. Azusa widened her eyes in surprise.

Then Luffy and Chopper appeared, with Usopp entering, "I, USOPP-KUN~ WILL-" and bumped into Sanji's back. That made the surroundings more tense. Usopp noticed first, "Guys, what happened?"

* * *

Reviewers or what not, I don't mind if you tell me what to improve on ^ . ^)b I'm not that good at stories.


End file.
